Team HEL comes to join Beacon
by hemry64
Summary: Who is team HEL? Well, You'll find out. [Action, minor drama, really I don't even know anymore.]


As a quick author's note, this is the second revision of my original fic. The last revision I got a chapter in before I felt uncontent with both the way it started, and how it was turning out. So I decided to try again. this time I feel much more happy with the way this one is headed. So please enjoy, and leave a review if you have an opinion. =3

The air was getting cooler as the month of September went by. My small cardboard made shelter was soon going to need a second layer to survive the rain that would soon come. But first things first, get food and water for this week. I unwrap my small skinny body from the blanket I managed to buy from a local pawn shop. I run my hand through my long dirty blond hair before crawling out of my shelter into the back alley behind the technical institute I make a living on. I take a quick stretch before strolling on over the the dumpster that the institute throws all there scrap electronics and metals into. I push up on the lid to peek inside. "Another broken microscope base. That's the third one this week, someone must be either clumsy, or plain stupid." I mumble under my breath. I sigh and hop a little bit to help me push the lid till momentum carries it behinf itself. I put my foot in a small dent in the front of the me to help me climb in. It would be simpler if I were taller, but there's no changing the fact that I am only 4'8" at 10 years old.

Using my shirt I make a little pouch to collect my goods. I pick up a few of the green silicon chips. If I remember right, I overheard some of the employees call them "microchips". I rummage through the other things till I find a microchip still intact. I pick it up and whip my thumb over the face of it. "Who knew these little things could help me survive out here." I mumble before carefully climbing out of the dumpster and close the lid. I sigh and walk over to my shelter to grab an old the lunch baggy I use to carry my goods to location of my buyer. I put them the baggy one by one and seal the bag. I go down another back alley a few paces from my makeshift home. I walk down the familiar concrete path as the sounds of the city echo through the alley. I continue till I get to a large cardboard box where an old man normal lives. "Gramps I'm here with a few chips to spare." Silence. Odd, normally he's here all day. "Bill, you there? Bill?" I round the corner a little ways from the box before seeing him talking with a strange figure.

I turn back and put my back against the corner of the wall and peer over to get a better look without being seen. "Listen, I told you I'll get you the money isn't that enough for you?! What more do you need?" The tone of Bill's voice is unsettling. I can hear the fear in his voice, but why? Who was he talking to? Before I have time to think more I hear a low gravely voice come from a shadowy figure. "Listen you can keep your money, that won't matter when I can pin down a special someone my source is looking for." I don't need to see Bill's face to know he has a look of confusion on his face like I do. "I-information? On who, why?" "A little boy about 4'8", 10 years old with blond hair. It may look more brown since there's no way to bath in an alleyway. And I believe my source said he goes by the name of Andy." My heart skips a beat at the sound of my name. Who was he, why was he looking for me? Did I break some kind of law? What ever, that doesn't matter, what matters is whether or not Bill's gonna rat me out. His voice comes out horse but I can just make out what he's saying. "Yes,I've heard of him. If I'm correct he lives behind the technical institute just down that alleyway."

No! I drop my bag of microchips and dash down the alleyway. The sound of my shoes hitting the concrete echo. Soon I hear another pair of shoes running towards me. I pull a trash can over on my way by it, before taking a right and grabbing my blanket. I begin to run to the exit that leads out to the streets but, before I even get the chance, I'm grabbed by the back hem of my shirt. "So, thought you could get away from me, huh? Silly boy, when I'm given a task, I. Don't. Fail. The money is too important to be messing up my jobs"


End file.
